Arachnea
is a villain in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The third Nightmare to appear, she is a woman who transforms into a spider-like creature. In her human form she has short light purple hair and wears a red office dress suit. Along with Hadenya, they are the only female employees of the Nightmare. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Being hired by Bunbee As she made her first appearance, she was hired by Bunbee, to get the Dream Collet and the failure, of Gamao and Girinma. Arachnea, wanted the job to get the Cures and steal the Dream Collet, Bunbee hearing it become interested and gave her the job instead of Gamao. Arachnea than started to chase Nozomi, and succeeded, however she also got Komachi. Nozomi tried to run, but Arachnea chased her, on the dead end of the tunnel, Nozomi transformed, revealing her identity as a Cure to Komachi. Arachnea started to fight as she trapped and shot webs at them, luckily Rin and Urara had come with Coco, than all of the girls transformed, Komachi seeing this become shocked, despite being shocked she become a Cure by herself. Arachnea became angry and then got scared as she made a Kowaina and went away. After her failure with the Cures, Arachnea was getting scolded by Bunbee because of it. Arachnea wanted another chance at getting the Cures, however Bunbee didn't let her, and said to her to have a vacation while he did the work. Bunbee then opened a whole and Arachnea fell. Coming back again Bunbee felt disappointed at his tries to take the Dream Collet and summoned back Arachnea, he ordered her to get it as soon as possible, Arachnea, hearing it then accepted. She attacked the Cures, however she lost as her Kowaina got purified, and escaped. In the next episode, Arachnea was again getting scolded but, Bunbee didn't care and told her about, Kawarino, who wanted the Dream Collet. Arachnea then wanted another chance and succeded at getting it. Arachnea, as a result, kidnapped Mika and made the Cures then hand the Dream Collet. However, her plan failed as Cure Dream made a plan, and said to Cure Aqua and Mint to kick and also attack her, while they saved Mika. Mika then wondered who Pretty Cures were after they saved her. Final Battle Arachnea demands the 'thing' (the black paper) from Kawarino and her last chance to defeat the Cures. She had doubted her decision, even Bunbee warned her against it, but this was for the sake of Nightmare. She confronts the Cures (in Nozomi's absence) with more rage than usual, and nearly defeats them until Nozomi interrupts and transforms. All 5 Cures are about to defeat Arachnea, when she finally uses the black paper which turns into a Kowaina mask. She then uses to turn her into her final more powerful form, further injuring the Cures. After Milk conveys her true feelings and helps the Cures with her willpower, Five Explosion eventually defeats Arachnea. Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Arachnea returns in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2, in which she is one of Bottom's servants. She appears with Karehan, as she traps Erika and Tsubomi, and they are about to defeat them, luckily, the Fresh! ''Cures arrive and fight her and Karehan. Appearance Arachnea appears as a woman with short pink hair wearing a business outfit. Her true form is that of a humanoid spider with six "legs" on her back. Etymology '''Arachnea' - from "arachnid" the genus of spiders. Trivia *Arachnea is permanently revived in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2, where she and Karehan ambush Tsubomi, Erika, Mipple, and Mepple, trapping them in spider silk nets. However, their attack is interrupted when the Fresh Pretty Cure! arrive and free the girls and mascots, forcing Arachnea and Karehan to fight them. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Villains Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5